


napkin

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie loves Buck, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Eddie sees something that he doesn’t like, so does what he can to stop it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270





	napkin

**Author's Note:**

> It’s number 6!
> 
> I’m enjoying these far too much!

Eddie sees the woman take a napkin from the bar, her eyes flicking to Buck.

Poor unaware Buck who has sworn off dating since his last relationship ended badly.

That’s why Eddie does what he does. 

Not because he’s jealous.

He moves closer to Buck, slipping an arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Buck gives him a shy, questioning smile before turning back to the bartender.

The woman scrunches up the napkin.

Eddie doesn’t even try to fight the smile that makes its way onto his face as he tightens his arm around Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
